Slayers and POT
by Yali GM
Summary: A rewrite of my old story
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

 **Author Notes:** Hi. Here is a fanfic I wrote several years earlier. I've been correcting it and posting it again. I love Prince of Tennis and Slayers. I wrote it after a dream I had, about Lina Inverse playing Tennis (She did play brass racket in one episode). So I decided to write this crossover, Lina in the POT world. They won't use magic, like in Slayers, but instead they will have ESP (extrasensory perception, like telepathy, mediumship, precognition...)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers

* * *

 **About the Slayers:  
** Lina is a 2nd year student. She's 16 years old. She's never been to school as she and her siblings had a private tutor and were home-schooled. She's coming from a famous and big family, most of them having extrasensory perception. Her mom died when she gave birth to Phibrizzio.  
Zelgadis is 17 years old and had been raised by Lina's parents (his parents had ESP and died when he was a baby). He's a third year in high school.  
Luna is Lina's sister. She's 26 years old.  
Garv is the new head of the family. He had to take over the family business when his dad died  
Valgarv is Lina's brother. He's 18 years old. He's a famous musician so doesn't go to school.  
Phibrizzio is Garv's latest son. He's 8 years old. Garv is the head of the Gudou's clan in Tokyo.  
Gourry is 22 years old and married with Sylphiel (same age). He's Lina's bodyguard.  
Xellos is 25 years old, Lina's cousin. He takes care of the family's business in Kyoto. He's dating Filia, Valgarv's ex girlfriend. His mom is the head of the Gudou's clan in Kyoto.  
Aqua is Garv's mother and Lina's grand mother. She's the head of the Gudou's family.  
Rezo is Zelgadis's grand father. He's the clan's doctor.

 **About Prince of Tennis:  
** The Prince of Tennis characters are the same. Going in the same schools, except that they're not in junior high, but in high school. They're 15 years old (for the first years) 16 years old (second year students) and 17 years old (third year students). The story will focus on Seigaku, even if the other schools will be present.  
Fudomine not having an high school, Tachibana Ann and Kippei, Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji are in Seigaku. Fuji Yuuta is also a student in Seigaku High, but he's not in the tennis team. Mizuki Hajime is in Hyoutei.

* * *

A young red haired girl was inside her new bedroom and sorting out her clothes. She just had moved out in Tokyo with her family and didn't really liked it. She liked her life in Kyushu, no worry, so problems. But when her grandfather died, her father had to take over the family business and all the family had to leave and go to the biggest city in Japan.

Sighing, she laid on her bed, daydreaming about her past life when she stood up quickly and looked through her things. She picked some letters and smiled, saying to herself, «Tomorrow, will be the beginning of my new life. I wonder if she will like my surprise ». She then remebered her first friend, Tachibana Ann, who had to leave Tokyo a few years ago. They had been great friends all their childhood, writing each other tons of letters since Ann left, and now, they'll be back together. Sometimes Ann's family wouldcome back to Kumamoto*, but it wasn't the same and Lina missed her friend.

* * *

* Kumamoto is a city in southern Japan, in Kyushu.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers

* * *

Lina and Zelgadis stood in front of Seigaku High School's gate. The two young people were going to school for the first time. Being members of a famous rich family, the Gudou's clan, they always had private tutors and were home-schooled. Their father, Garv, head of the Gudou's clan, had decided that they had to get their high school diploma, and sent them here. They didn't chose the school, that was the only school that accepted students at that time of the year, plus it was the closest school.

Lina was a second year in that high school and was relieved to see that Zelgadis was enrolled as a third year student (even if he was only 3 months older than her). Even if they used to be close, things were different now and they had grown apart. Lina was too unpredictable and Zelgadis too serious. Her reverie broke as she heard the head teacher announce her. She entered the classroom, all eyes glued on her.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Lina Inverse." She said, bowing slightly, not really looking at anybody in particular.  
"Everybody, please be nice to Lina. It's her first time at school, so she's going to need all your help." The teacher said and motioned her a seat. She sat down on the seat and opened a book, listening to the teacher's lesson.  
At the same time, in another classroom, Zelgadis did the same thing.

School only started 2 hours ago but Lina's class already got a break. Lina wondered how the students could be tired after having only two hours of class. She was sighing when she felt someone walking over to her.  
"Hi Lina-san, I'm Matsui Fuka*. Nice to meet you!" Lina looked quickly at the cheerful girl and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you too," she replied.  
Her interlocutor beamed at her and said, "You looked lonely so I decided to come to talk to you. It's your first time at school, really?"  
Lina nodded, looking at the girl and said "Yes, I was home schooled before."  
Their quick conversation got interrupted by the teacher's entrance and the girl went back to her seat, sometimes sending glances toward Lina.

Zelgadis, in another classroom, was having an hard time. First of all, when he sat down on his seat, he felt some girls checking him out. He didn't like being stared at. Then the teacher nearly got angry at Zelgadis, when he pointed out his mistakes. Not his fault if he was too smart. He wondered how Lina was doing, hoping that she didn't start a fight.  
He sighed another time as he tried to listen the teacher trying to explain something to a student, and muttered "Stupid".

* * *

Right after the bell rang, meaning that it'd be lunch break, Zelgadis felt someone getting closer to him. "Hi," a nervous voice said, "I'm the class representative, Oishi Shuichiro, if you have any problems or questions, please feel free to ask me, I'll help you."  
Zelgadis raised an eyebrow and said politely, "Thanks Oishi-san, it would have been a pleasure but I think your friends are waiting for you," he said, motioning to his friends.  
Oishi turned to look at his teammates and smiled, "Oh, right, right, well, don't forget I'll be glad to help you anyway", he said before leaving with his friends.

Lunch period, Lina already had finished her bento, and she was still hungry so decided to go to the cafeteria. "So many people," she muttered, waiting in the line, when she heard a young guy yelling and cutting the line.

She glared at him, he was in his classroom and seemed a bit rude, eating in the class and such. "Momoshiro," she remembered his name. When she heard the cafeteria lady that he'd have to get in the line, she sighed. He was right behind her, bubbling about the dishes he was going to eat.  
"Hey, little girl," she heard him call her, that hit a nerve, "could you let me go before you, I'm so hungy... please!"  
"No way, wait like everybody, I'm hungry too." She answered a bit angry.  
"Ah, I'm your senpai**, come on, so you should let me go first." The guy laughed while saying that.  
She turned to him and spat,"I'm in your class, you stupid, you're not my senpai!" she yelled, not noticing that everybody looked at them. The quickly got caught in a verbal fight.

Zelgadis was quietly sipping his coffee when he heard some students talk about a fight taking place in the cafeteria. "Wait, fight, in the cafetaria... that can't be her, she had a bento," he though.

But when he heard other students talking about how the new girl started to kick a tennis player, he stood up and dashed toward the cafeteria.

* * *

The fight was still going on and both of them were insulting the other.  
"Stupid guy" "Flat-chested-girl" "Jellyfish-for-brain" "Little-girl"  
Everybody was looking at them, amused by that, when they felt someone pushing them and going toward the couple. "Lina! Stop it right now!" Zelgadis said, a bit angry. He knew she was bad-tempered but fighting on her first day was not something he expected from her.  
"Zellllllll!" She yelled, "I'm going to kick his butt so stay out of this!"  
He sighed, looking at her disapprovingly, when he felt someone getting closer to the guy Lina was arguing with.  
"Momoshiro," a deep voice said, "what are you doing?"  
"Buchou***..." Momoshiro said, gulping. He knew his captain didn't like when he was fighting but he had his pride. That girl had called him stupid, after all.

Zelgadis had recognized the tennis club's captain, as the Momoshiro guy called him. He was in the same class as him and didn't look as dumb as the rest of the class did.  
"Momoshiro," Captain Tezuka said, "you shouldn't fight. You'll run 50 laps before training today."  
As Momoshiro gulped, Lina felt the glare Zelgadis send her and huffed before saying, "Alright, Alright, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started that fight." Being the little sister of Luna Inverse, she'd got to know how to beg for forgiveness, even when she didn't really mean it.  
Momoshiro smiled and said, "No problem, it was my fault too. So sorry..."  
Then, they both turned to the cafeteria lady, ordering their food.  
"I'm sorry for her behavior," he said slightly bowing to Tezuka and the other 3rd year tennis regulars, who were also with Tezuka.  
"No, I apologize for our teammate" The captain said, frowning a bit.  
"Well, I think they already forgot anyway," another of the tennis team member said, motioning to Lina and Momoshiro eating happily.

* * *

* Made up caracter.  
** The senpai is roughly equivalent to the Western concept of a mentor, while kōhai is roughly equivalent to protégé, though they do not imply as strong a relationship as these words mean in the West. More simply, these may be translated as senior and junior (Wikipedia)  
*** Buchou: Captain


	3. Chapter 3

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

 **Disclaime** r: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers

* * *

As Lina and Momoshiro's fight ended, all of the tennis members ate together. Zelgadis was walking back to his classroom, to have some coffee, when he felt somebody tap his shoulder.  
"I recognized your voice from afar," a deep voice stratled him. Zelgadis turned and saw his old friend, Tachibana Kippei, grinning, "and I can see that things don't change at all". He motionned to Lina and Momoshiro.  
"Kippei. How are you ?" Zelgadis hugged him, shocking nearly everybody around them.  
"Zel. It's been so long. I'm fine, thanks. Why didn't you tell us that you were in Tokyo ?" Tachibana enquired. Zelgadis was answering him when Lina saw him and nearly glomped him, "Kippei-nii! I missed you !"  
He gently patted her head, "I missed you too Lina."  
Lina poked his head and grinned, "Back to blonde ?"

As they felt everybody staring, Tachibana Kippei introduced his friends to his friends, "Lina, Zelgadis, this is Seigaku's tennis team." They all nodded to their direction, "And everybody, this is Zelgadis, we were great friends back in Kyuushuu. And this is Lina, his sister. We used to be great friends too."  
Zelgadis added, "More like caregivers. We had to babysit you all the time, with Ann."  
As she punched her brother on the shoulder, she asked, "By the way, where is she ? I wanted to surprise her"  
Kippei answered and Lina left, not before saying a "Nice to meet you all"  
Zelgadis just schrugged, "Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness."

* * *

Lina was looking around the building, when she found Ann's class. As she walked behind her, she covered her friend's eyes with her hands, "Guess who ?"  
Ann grinned, havig no idea of who that personn oculd be, "You have to help me, you know ?"  
"Ara, you don't remember me? We used to do so many things together, like painting Gokutora** in pink, or peeing in the onsen..." Lina grinned,if that didn't gave her away.  
Ann froze, there could be only one person that'd know that, "Lina?"  
"Bingo!"

Ann turned over and hugged her friend, nearly crying.. "What are you doing here ? I'm so happy to see you, but you can't enter my school like that" then she looked at Lina and was that she wore Seigaku's uniform, "Are you really going to study at schooll ?"  
Lina nodded and added, "I already saw your brother with his tennis club friends."  
Ann sat down, wipping some tears with a tissue, "So, in which call are you ?"  
"2ndyear, class B"  
Ann smiled, "So you're in the same class as Momoshiro-kun, right ?"  
Lina nodded, "I met him already. Pain in a ass, but he looks like a nice guy," as Ann chuckled, Lina whispered, "Wait... Is that the guy that used to have that huge crush on you ?" as which Ann nodded.

Then, they talked about many things. Lina's family lived in Kyushu but a month ago, when her grandfather died, her family had to move to Tokyo. She told Ann about everything as she was the only one to know her family secret. When a voice interupted them, "I knew I found you there. Class is going to start again."  
Ann grinned, "My, Zelgadis, always the reliable one."  
At that, Zelgadis grinned back, patting her head, "You know I have to be. Anyway, how are you doing Ann ? "  
Ann rolled her eyes and muttered, "Big brothers..."

Lina stood up and waved at her friend, "See ya later, Ann." Ann hugged her again, and nodded, "I'm so happy that you're here."  
As Lina left, Ann felt somebody walked toward her, "Who was that ? I didn't want to interupt you girls.."  
Ann beamed, "She's my first friend, Kamio-kun. She just moved in here in Tokyo"  
"Awesome," Kamio said, looking at his friend.

* * *

At the end of the day, both came back home together, as their 'father' asked them to.  
"Ne, Zel, you're no going to tell them about the fight, are you?" Lina asked worryingly. She knew she was going to pay for that fight, if her sister knew about it.  
"You apologized, right? So no need to tell them," Zelgadis replied, sighing a bit. Always in trouble with that sister of his...

* * *

** Gokutora is the Tachibana's dog **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

 **Author Notes** :I kept Ryuzaki sensei and the other coaches, even if I know that they are junior high school coaches

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

Weeks passed on very quickly. Lina and Zelgadis were getting used to their new life at school.

Lina was doing good in class, and made a lot of friends in school and was hanging out a lot with Ann. She had a friend/enemy relation with Momoshiro. They'd always bicker and fight for food, but in the end, they'd always hang out and eat together their lunch, as Momoshiro was the only one to understand her love for food.  
On the other hand, Zelgadis was too 'smart' for the teachers and was bored at school. His only friends were the tennis regulars: and he even got to join in to the tennis club (one day, during P.E, Oishi noticed his skills and made him join the club).

Everyday, since all her friends had club acivities, Lina would hide and watch the training and wait for her brother, and everyday, they'd come back home together.  
As they came back home, a familiar voice greeted them. "Okaeri* kids...How was school?"  
"Dad," both said in unison, "you're back from your trip? How was it?"  
Garv was always traveling and was not home a lot, so they were always happy to talk to him. "Yes, I'm going to stay here for a while, I won't be leaving until next month," he said.  
Lina and Zelgadis sat down next to him, and the girl said, "School has been great, Dad, but let's talk about your trip... How was Italy?"

Phibrizzio walked to his dad and sat on his lap, "Dad, can I go to school too? They look like they have so much funnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
Garv looked at his younger son and shook his head, "Phibz, you're too young to go to school."  
Luna entered the room and said, "Lina, Zelgadis, I hope both of you are behaving well. You know that you're representing our family there, so you should be careful."  
Garv nodded and added, "be careful and don't tell that you're from the Gudou's clan, even to your best friend. You never know people's reaction."

* * *

One day, during morning training, Ryuuzaki-sensei made the members run laps to start. Everybody was running when Kikumaru Eiji glomped Momoshiro.

"Say, Momo! Are you going to ask her out nya?" The cat-like regular said.  
"What?" Momoshiro replied in shock.  
"Your friend, you know, what's her name... hum... Lina-chan."  
"I'm not going out with her, Eiji-sempai" The second year blushed as he said so. He liked her a lot, but not in that way.  
"Right, Momo, you like Tachibana's little sister, right?" Kikumaru Eiji grinned as Momoshiro blush deepened..  
"Anyway, Momoshiro-senpai," said Echizen, "You should be careful cause she might like you."  
"Sssshhh, you guys, their brothers might hear you." Oishi hushed the guys as he looked around to see where Zelgadis and Tachibana Kippei were, "Ah... Where are they?"  
Kippei was not running, talking about something to Ryuzaki-sensei, and Zelgadis was running ahead of them, next to Tezuka. He was fast, that was one of his quality. He also had good hearing, and when he heard Momoshiro talk about Ann, he thought about something.

Meanwhile, girls were cleaning and talking to Lina about her relationship with Momoshiro. "Ah! You're so cute together!" they giggled.  
Lina gasped, tired of hearing the same thing everyday. "We're not a couple, I don't like him that way, girls."  
"Well, you should talk to him and make it clear cause he really looks like he loves you, you know." A girl said, leaving a bewildered Lina.

Lunch period was awkward, Momoshiro and Lina were eating together in the cafeteria, as always, but they didn't really talk together, only sending eachother weird glances. They didn't even got into a fight for their food. Ann, who was eating with them, noticed that tension but said nothing. She left a while later, her friends still eating.  
Finally, both of them took their courage and said at the same time, "We're not a couple, right?"  
Both rubbed the back of their own head and looked at eachother.  
Lina grinned and said, "I like you Momo, but like a friend, I don't love you."  
Momoshiro grinned back and said, "That's great, I don't like you that way too."  
Lina grabbed his arm and pulled him to get more food. She was happy that they had that talk.

The other tennis regulars watched the scene and grinned, they had heard everything of course.  
Fuji smiled a bit and asked Zelgadis, "You knew they were not like that, didn't you?"  
Zelgadis just nodded, sipping his coffee. "Yes, she has always been with boys so she doesn't see them as boyfriend material. Plus, I heard that he likes someone else."

Meanwhile, in a classroom, Ann Tachibana just sneezed. She was on the rooftop with her brother, Shinji Ibu and Akira Kamio.

* * *

* Okaeri/Tadaima can be translated by "Welcome back home" and "I'm back home". They are used by japanese people when they enter their home. When they leave home, they say "Ittekimasu" which means I'm leaving, and "Itteraishai" which means "You're leaving, bye"


	5. Chapter 5

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry if the caracters are sometimes a bit OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

Next weekend, both girls had decided to meet on the street tennis courts. Lina knew that Ann was fond of tennis and wanted to see her new lifestyle. Ann had introduced properly Lina to Akira Kamio and Ibu Shinji. Even if she already met them, she never got to talk to them. And now the girls were watching a game between those two when Ann noticed a familiar face,"Momoshiro-kun, over here!"  
Momoshiro smiled as he looked at Tachibana Ann. He really liked her and was so engrossed in Ann that he didn't even notice Lina.

Lina was pissed, she didn't like when she was ignored and she was going to show it. She looked closely at Momoshiro and Ann. It didn't took her long to understand that Momoshiro still had a crush on her friend. She grinned, looking at them.  
She was going to say something when she got cut by Kamio. The playing pair had stopped their game to gather next to Ann, and the red-haired guy said, "Momoshiro, stop being that friendly with Ann-chan!" His partner muttered something as Kamio and Momoshiro were fighting. Lina looked at them and asked, "Are they always like that?"  
Ann nodded and answered, "They've been like that since junior high school."

Momoshiro looked at Ann and finally noticed Lina. "Lina, what are you doing here? I didn't know you played tennis!"  
Lina yelled, pulling his ear, "I've been here all along, you baka*, but you were so absorbed that you didn't even notice me."  
Ann giggled and said laughing, "come on Lina-chan, stop, you're embarrassing him."  
Lina nodded, letting go Momoshiro's ear, "Alright, Ann-chan."  
Kamio yelled, "Momoshiro, you're going to play or not?"  
When Momoshiro walked over to the Ex-Fudomine guys, both girls sat down on a bench.

Both girls were chatting when they heard somebody laugh behind them.  
"Fuji-senpai!" Ann smiled, looking at him. "Fuji-senpai," Lina said.  
"It's nice to meet you here, Lina-chan, Ann-chan," Fuji Shuusuke said, always smiling.  
"What are you doing here, Fuji-senpai? Waiting for somebody?" Ann inquired.  
The tensai** smiled and said, "Yes, actually, I am. I'm waiting for my brother, I know he comes here sometimes."  
"Really? That's great! Well, Momoshiro-kun is here, with Kamio-kun and Ibu-kun." Ann said.  
Lina just silently watched the two of them talk.

* * *

"Aniki..." At the other side of the court, stood Fuji Yuuta and Yanagisawa Shinya. They came to the street tennis courts a lot because they knew that a lot of great tennis players were playing there. But Fuji Yuuta was not expecting to see his brother.  
"Yuuta!" The older Fuji said, walking toward him. "I wanted to check out these courts."  
Lina tugged Ann's arm and said, "Is that Fuji-senpai's brother?"  
Ann nodded and said, "Yes, Fuji Yuuta-kun. Don't call him 'Fuji's brother', he might get mad at you. He's in the same class as Ibu-kun"  
Looking back and forth at the two brothers, Lina though that they did look alike a little. Fuji Shuusuke caught her eyes and smiled, saying, "That's right, Lina-chan, you don't know my brother. Here is Fuji Yuuta. Yuuta, she's Lina-chan, she's a second year in our school, you never met? And this is Yanagisawa Shinya, my brother's teammate, they play in a private club."

A bit later, the guys had decided to play games together. They had made a random draw to make pairs and Fuji played with Kamio, against Ibu and Yanagisawa.  
Lina looked back and forth at Ann and Momoshiro and said, "Why don't you play together? I'll watch you guys."  
Momoshiro just glared at Lina while Ann just smiled and grabbed his arm, "Alright, let's play together Momoshiro-kun."  
Sitting on a bench, Lina looked at the games and at the different playstyles. She couldn't believe it, _"are they really human beings?"_ she was wondering when she felt someone sitting next to her, Fuji's little brother, Yuuta.  
 _"Crap, I forgot about him, I was so caught on on the games,_ " she thought.  
"Sorry," Lina smiled, looking at the younger Fuuji, "I know that Momoshiro wanted to play against Ann and kinda forgot you were here," she shrugged.  
"Forgot about me?" Yuuta just stared at her sheeplessly.  
She looked at him closely and said, "You're not in my class, aren't you? Because I've never noticed you."  
"I'm in Kaidoh-san's and Ibu-san's class. You know them, right?"  
"The snake-guy? The mumbling-guy ?" As he nodded, she continued, "I see, well, maybe we'll have a class together."  
Yuuta just nodded again and continued to watch his brother's game.

* * *

He was interrupted by his brother's voice, "Yuuta, why don't you and Lina play for a while? Maybe you can teach her..." He must have looked taken aback, as his brother continued and said, "Come on."  
Lina didn't really want to play but it wasn't like she had something better to do.. So, that was how Fuji Yuuta had taught her the basic rules of tennis. She already knew how to play tennis, actually, as she used to hang out a lot with Tachibana Kippei and Chitose Senri back in Kyushu. They were like her big brothers at that time and had taught her everything they knew. But she wasn't going to tell anyone know that.

They had started to have a game, playing like a beginner. "Say, Yuuta-san," Lina said while they were playing tennis, making sure to call him by his first name and not Fuji's brother, as it seemed to piss him, "You're very strong too. You really like Tennis or do you play because your brother plays too?"  
Yuuta looked at her, a bit startled and shook his head, "I like tennis, it's fun, don't you think so?" She just nodded, getting a point from him as he missed her ball.

Lina grinned, he seemed to lose his concentration everytime she'd talk about his brother, that was her chance. She though about something and...  
"Yuuta-san, is it true taht you have a brother complex ? You shouldn't be jealous, you are as cute as your brother is..." He looked at her bewildered and didn't noticed that she marked again and won a set.  
"AHAHAH! I won that set, didn't I? You shouldn't listen to people when playing, that's how I won that set." Lina said, grinning widely.  
"But... But... You tricked me, Lina-san!" Yuuta said a bit startled, after all, he had lost a set against a girl that never played tennis in her life.

That was her turn to serve, and she hit a ball so fast that Yuuta couldn't even reach it.  
"I have something to confess to you Yuuta-san," Lina said as she served another time, "I used to play tennis a lot when I was younger, you know, with the Two _Wings of Kyushuu_."  
He managed to kick the ball back, marking a point and finally won the game 6-4.  
"That was a great game, Lina-san," he said as they shook hands. "Yes, I'm good, ain't I?  
He snorted and sent her glares, "Why didn't you tell me that you knew how to play?"  
"I never said I didn't know how to play. I'm not really into tennis, that's it." she said as she walked over to the bench, Yuuta following her.

Fuji the elder walked over to Yuuta and Lina and said, "How did it go?"  
Lina just grinned, "I tricked him, Fuji-senpai, his face was priceless, you should have seen it. I just had to tell him he was as cute as you and he couldn't play anymore."  
Yuuta just growled, looking at the girl, _"maybe she doesn't want people to know that she can play"_ , he wondered.  
Momoshiro and Ann ran to the court and the girl said, "Really? You told him that? Poor Yuuta-kun, he's not used to girls hitting on him."  
Lina coughed, "I wasn't hitting on him, I was just trying to make his lost control," then, turning to Yuuta, she added, winking at him "Sorry about everything, Yuuta-san, I hope you're not mad at me."  
Yuuta just looked a her, blushing slightly.

* * *

* Baka = Idiot  
** Tensai = Genious


	6. Chapter 6

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

Finally, the day of the game came quickly. A lot of people came to see this game against those two schools, Seigaku and Hyotei. Everybody knew everybody so Oishi just had to introduce Zelgadis to the Hyotei team, even if he was not playing and not even a regular yet, he could be a great player for the team on the future.

When Lina arrived, the games had already started. A 8 years old boy, with mid-back length black hair and bright green eyes was with her. That was Phibrizzio, her little brother. Both sat down on a bench close to the courts, and looked at the game... Lina had to go there, her sister forced her to go, to cheer on Zelgadis, and Phibrizzio managed to convince that it'd be a great thing if he could be able to go too. Luna wanted to refuse but their father accepted anyway.

 **2nd double: Fuji Shuusuke/ Momoshiro Takeshi VS Shishido Ryō / Ōtori Chōtarō Hyotei Wins  
1st double: Kikumaru Eiji / Oishi Shuuichiro VS Oshitari Yūshi / Mukahi Gakuto Seigaku Wins**  
The doubles games were nice to see. Fuji and Momoshiro tried their best to cope against the Silver pair but lost their game. It wasn't like they were double players anyway, and it was hard to stand a chance against their perfect double's game.  
The second double game was easy for the Golden Pair. Oshitari and Gakuto did their best but didn't manage to win against them.

The Seigaku regulars were looking the games. They liked to play against Hyotei, because they all knew each-other's way to play, so it was a challenge eveytime they played.  
As Kaidoh went to run laps with Tachibana Kippei and Kamio, Inui was, as always taking notes. He gave towels to the golden pair "Great job as always, you guys."  
Sumire Ryuzaki looked at her team, smiling.

Lina and Phibrizzio were watching the games when they heard a voice, "Lina-chan, I'm so glad you came," Ann said, sitting next to her, smiling brightly, "Phibrizzio ? You're so tall... Last time I saw you, you were so small." She smiled at the small kid, patting his head.  
"Yes, Ann-nechan*, where is Kippei-nichan*?"'  
"He's running with some other players," Ann replied, as she sat down next to him.

As the girl nodded, Phibrizzio continued, "Say, Ann-nechan, who is this serious looking guy? He looks like he's mad, or sick," he said, motioning to Seigaku's captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
"He's the captain of the team, Phibrizzio-kun." Ann smiled at the kid.  
"Really, then why are you not sitting with him? We can't really see from here," Phibrizzio shrugged.  
"You're right," Ann stood up, holding Phibrizzio's hand, "Let's go sit next to him," she said.  
"Really? Great!" The kid said and dashed,sitting next to Tezuka, "My sisters told me I could sit next to you... Can I? Can I?" Phibrizzio beamed, looking hopefully at the captain, with puppy eyes, who just nodded.

Lina walked over to them and shook her head, "Phibz, you have to stay by me, ok?"  
"COME ON! LETS WIN!" He yelled!  
Everybody turned to look at him and wondered who he was. Zelgadis, who didn't even noticed that his siblings were here, sighed as he heard his brother's voice. As he turned to see where Phibrizzio was, the kid ran to his brother and glomped him. "Zel-nichan, why are you standing here? I'm there, next to that captain with Lina-nechan and Ann-nechan."  
Zelgadis just shrugged and hushed him. "Phibz, we're right in a middle of a game. So please don't talk too loudly. I'm here cause I'm going to Seigaku."  
Zelgadis just mumbled "I'm sorry" to the rest of the team, while Phibrizzio ran to his sister.  
Ann laughed, looking at her friend's brother, "he's really energic, right?". Lina just nodded in answer, looking at her brother.

 **3rd Single: Kaidoh Kaoru VS Hiyoshi Wakashi Hyotei Wins  
2nd Single: Tachibana Kippei VS Kabaji Munehiro Seigaku Wins  
1st Single: Tezuka Kunimitsu VS Atobe Keigo Seigaku Wins  
** **The last game was really long. It was nearly night time when it was over.  
Lina whispered at Ann, "Is it always that long ? And what's with that guy ? Can you be anymore narcissic ?"  
Ann whispered back, "They're both top players in Japan. Atobe's always been like that."  
Lina blinked as she heard Atobe's name, "Was it the guy that used to hit on you ?"  
Ann covered her mounth, looking around to see if anybody heard them, and then nodded.**

After the games, a couple of guys walked toward the girls. "Ann-chan, Lina-chan" Fuji Shuusuke said, "Who is your little friend?"  
"Ah! Hi Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai. This is Phibrizzio, Lina's brother." Ann said smiling.  
"I hope he didn't bother you guys during the games," Lina said, bowing slightly. Then, grabbing her brother by the collar, "Phibz, behave!"  
The small boy looked at the guys and beamed at them. "Hey, you were the guy that did the jumping thing, right? That was great! And you were the one that did all those tricks! That was awesome!"

"Ne, Phibrizzio-kun, do you want to talk with the other players?" Fuji asked the kid who just nodded happily, not before asking his sister if he could do so.  
Lina motioned him to go, not taking off her eyes from him.  
"Don't worry, he's in good hands. Fuji-senpai is great with children," Ann pat her friend's shoulder.

Later that day, Lina, Zelgadis and Phibrizzio walked back home. Zelgadis was carrying Phibrizzio on his back, as he was asleep. Both siblings didn't spoke a word but were happy to have spent a day like that.

* * *

* nechan/nesan/onesan/onesama= Big sister, nichan/nissan, onisan/ onisama= Big brother


	7. Chapter 7

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

The following day, Ann had invited Lina to spend the day together. She asked Luna and Garv, thinking that they'd refuse, but they had accepted and let her go. Both Luna and Garv were thinking that having Lina hanging out with normal girls could not be a bad thing.

First, Ann and Lina went to a restaurant to eat lunch together. They had chosen an okonomiyaki* by the mall. As they were waiting for their dish, the girls were chatting about school.  
"So how do you like Seigaku so far, Lina-chan?" Ann asked her friend. She knew that it was the first time at school for Lina and was worried about her.  
"It's nice, but the thing that we learn are so useless," Lina answered, drinking a glass of water.  
"Well, at least, you have me here. You can be friends with the tennis players too, they're so nice." Ann smiled.  
"Right... Humm. I'm eating lunch with them. Well, with Momoshiro because he's in my class." Lina had answered, waiting for her friend's reaction. She wanted to know if she was aware of the crush Momoshiro had on her.

"He's a nice guy, Lina-chan." Ann said, still smiling.  
"But..." Lina started, "he's not your type, right?"  
Ann looked at her friend and grinned. "He's nice, sweet, fun, tall, friendly, even cute... but he's not my type."  
Lina grinned back and said, "What an heart-breaker. Momoshiro, Kamio... Who else?"  
Ann shrugged, "There is that arrogant guy from another school that is always hitting on me."  
"Poor Kippei" With that both girls laughed and ate their meal.

After the lunch, girls headed to the mall. It was a giant mall, with tons of shops, restaurants, even a movie theater and a bank.  
Girls when window shopping when they passed an ice cream parlor. Looking at her friend, Ann sighed.

* * *

They were eating some ice cream when they bumped into some guys.  
"Sorry" Ann and Lina said at the same time, not looking at the persons they bumped into.  
"You don't think we'll leave you alone like that, do you?" one of the guy said.  
Lina raised her head to see two guys, wearing Yellow/Orange jackets. "Who the hell are you? We apologized, okay?"  
Ann looked as well and gasped " . ."  
"Well, isn't that Tachibana Ann?" The guy called Kirihara smirked. He wanted to go buy some racket grip tape in a shop in Tokyo with Marui, and got lost. He entered a mall and just had to met that girl.  
Lina asked if he was a friend but she answered that no, but he had hurt his brother badly.

Nobody dared to speak so Marui said, looking at the icecreams "Where did you get those? They look so good."  
Lina pointed in a direction "They're there. But they might have closed already, you know"  
Lina noticed that the red-head started to pout so she grabbed his arm and together they headed toward the ice cream shop. "I'm Lina, by the way, you are?"  
"Marui Bunta, ace of Rikkaidai" Marui winked at her. "Well, Marui Bunta, you're going to buy me another one, cause I made all the way here" Then, noticing she left Ann with that Kirihara guy, she shrugged "Do you think they'll be okay?"  
Marui just smiled and said "Who cares, food comes first!"

Ann and Kirihara, in a glare contest, haven't noticed that Lina and Marui Bunta already left. "I hate you, you know that, . , right?"  
Kirihara yelled "Me too, . ANN! You're so stupid even your friend left!"  
Ann turned to see Lina but she wasn't there. "Well, your friend left too, Maybe he was scared you might kick him or something."  
They said at the same time "He/She probably went to get some food" and together headed toward the ice cream shop. Well, Kirihara followed Ann discreetly.

"Here you are, Lina-chan, Marui-san." Ann said looking at them, her hands on her hips "Why did you leave me alone with this jerk?"  
"Well, you too were too busy to notice we were gone" Said Lina. Marui added "And Lina-chan took me here to get some icecream, right, Lina-chan"  
"Right, Marui-chan." Lina said, a bit sugar high.  
Marui nodded. "They always had issues, Lina-chan. Ann-san even pushed him down the stairs, once."  
Lina grinned, "Really ?"  
"That was an accident" said both at the same time Ann and Kirihara.

"Anyway, Lina-CHAN! We have to go. Our brothers are waiting for us. See you" Ann said, grabbing her friend's arm. Lina stood up and smiled at Marui "Thanks for the treat, Marui-chan!"  
Marui giggled and took another bite of his ice cream. "See ya girls!" Kirahara just glared at the leaving girls.  
When the guys were out of sight, Lina looked at Ann and asked, "So, what really happened between you and that guy?"  
Ann told her friend everything, Kippei's injury, Ann's slap... Lina shrugged and told her friend, "You know, what he did was unacceptable, it's true. But didn't Kippei used to be the same back in Kyushu?"

Both separated, and Lina left a pondering Ann. She was smiling, thinking at Ann's behavior. Even if she seemed to hate that Kirihara guy, Lina felt that there was something else. She smiled, yelling "tadaima" as she came back home, but soon her smile faded when Luna told her that Phibrizzio was nowhere to be found.

* * *

* Okonomiyaki - Japanese food.


	8. Chapter 8

**PRINCE OF TENNIS/ SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Slayers.

* * *

Lina looked at her older sister and asked, "What do you mean ? He's gone?"  
Zelgadis appeared behind his younger sister and, pushing her a bit, ran to Luna. "I checked everywhere. The old house, the school, the park. Even the tennis court but he's not there", then, turning to Luna, he added "We noticed something was wrong when he didn't show up for his tv show. Dad has been calling Zellas but she can't find him either."

Luna put her shoes on and said, as she started to run outside, "Lina, try to go to the places you've been with him, Zel, rest a bit, you've been running for hours." , then, looking at Sylphiel, she sighed and exited the house.

Lina couldn't believe it, her little brother, happy-go-lucky brother, that never went outside alone left the house. Something must have gone wrong. Was it because he missed his old home ? Or because Lina couldn't play with him as much as she wanted, now that she went to school ? Putting her shoes on, she exited the house, heading toward the park.  
As she ran toward the park, a lot of thoughs came to Lina's head. What if her brother had an accident ? Or what if someone took him ? Maybe someone that noticed his ESP and took him ? As the park was empty, Lina ran toward the opposite side, toward the mall. Maybe he followed her ?

Meanwhile, Zelgadis tried to reach his aunt Zellas. She was one of the best when it came to find people. Call it ESP or just coincidence. But unfortunately, he couldn't reach her. So he tried calling other family members, hoping someone would help them find Phibrizzio.

* * *

Lina has been running for hours when she though about her own school. " _Maybe he wanted to check how was a school in real life?_ ", she wondered as she ran as fast as she could. But, of course, Phibrizzio wasn't there. A cry tore from her as she tripped over a huge rock.  
"Lina-san?" A soft voice asked her, breaking her reverie.  
Turning around, she noticed that there was someone behind her, looking at her. "Fuji-senpai ? Yuuta-san?" She asked looking a bit ashamed of her position. Of course, someone had to see her like that.

"What are you doing here, Lina-chan? Are you alright?" came the worried voice of Fuji's elder brother .  
As she stood up, brushing some loose grass and dirt off her clothing, she just shrugged a bit, before saying, getting angry, "Nothing that concerns you, really, I'm fine and have to get going, bye". With that she left the two brothers, who just shared a look.  
"Aniki, let's go" Yuuta said when he noticed something on the ground... a cellphone. Lina's cellphone... ringing.  
Fuji Shuusuke picked it up and opened if when he saw the caller ID.

"Have you found him yet?", came the voice on the phone.  
"Hi, Zelgadis-san, I'm afraid your sister dropped her phone" Fuji answered, before adding, "Is something wrong?"

* * *

Lina stopped halfway in her tracks when she noticed that her phone was gone. As she walked back toward the school, she noticed that the Fuji's were talking on her phone. As much as she wanted to kick their asses, she sighed and walked back toward the boys.  
"I'm sorry, Fuji-senpai, Yuuta-san," she said as she approached them.  
Yuuta walked toward her and said,"Your brother is on the phone, that's why we picked it up,"  
Lina, looking up at him, smiled weakly and explained the whole situation.

Fuji Shuusuke, handed back Lina her phone and said, "We can help you, if you want. Zelgadis told me that your dad is now in Kanagawa, looking for your brother."  
Lina was a bit lost, when Fuji Yuuta broke the silence, "Did you brother ask you something lately? Or your parents?"  
Lina looked at him,"He's not that close to my dad and my mom... Well...", she then claps her hands once and said, "I think I know where he is". Then, looking at the brothers, she motionned them to follow her, as she ran toward a certain direction...

The Fuji brothers were lost. Why were they following Lina ? Ah, curiosity. Will she find her brother ? As they ran after her, they noticed her stop. On the ground was lying Phibrizzio, asleep. That's when they noticed where they were... A cemetary.  
Lina's voice broke their thoughs. "My mother died, she died in a car accident the same day she gave birth to Phibrizzio.", she whispered.  
The boys shared a look, as Lina continued, "When we were in Kyuushuu, we had mother with us, in our home, but now that we're here, dad wanted her ashed to be burried here." She pat her brother's sleepy head, "I guess it's sometimes too hard on him, in Kyuushuu, everybody knew us so he had friends. But here, he won't go to school and he's most of the time with Sylphiel or Grandma."

As Lina hugged her brother, a blond haired woman appeared next to them, embracing them and smiling at the Fuji's brother when she noticed them. Then, she slowly faded, leaving the Fujis bewildered . Did they just had an hallucination? Sharing another look, they choosed not to ask.  
"What are you doing there Lina-neechan? I wanted to leave for real but got lost, but then I followed mom and got here." a voice said, crying. Lina hugged her brother and then scolded him, "don't ever do that again!".  
"I'm sorry to interupt you both but it's going to be really dark here so we should go back home", said Fuji Shuusuke.

With that they all headed back home, Lina thanking them for all their help, as she carried her brother who was sleeping again.


	9. Chapter 9

**PRINCE OF TENNIS / SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own POT or Slayers...

* * *

A week after Phibrizzio's episode, Lina was walking around school tring to find a certain data-man. She was really going to thank the Fuji's brothers. They helped her, even when she was mean to them. Ann told her that if there was someone that'd know their taste, it'd be Inui, Seigaku's data man. That's how she found herself in front of the sciences' room door.

"Excuse me. Inui-senpai? Are you here?" Lina asked shyly.  
"Gudou-san, what can I do for you?" came the answer.  
"Ah, you can call me Lina-san, Inui-senpai. Gudou-san is too much... it's for my dad », nodded Lina, as she walked over the data man. "The truth is... I have something I wanted to ask you," she added quietly.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria.  
"Zelgadis-senpai, where is Lina-chan?" A feminine voice asked Zelgadis.  
He turned to look at her and recognized the girl, Matsui Fuka. His sister told their family how she got along with Momoshiro, of course, but she also told them about Fuka. A cheerfull girl, nice, but she didn't know if she could trust her.  
"Fuka-chan, Lina is in the science-club, with some 3rd year" a classmate told her before Zelgadis could reply.  
" A third year? Really? I though she was dating Momoshiro-kun" another classmate said.

As soon as Momoshiro Takeshi entered the cafeteria, he noticed a lot of heads looking at him, some were whispering, some just looked sadly at him. As he walked toward his teammates,  
"Oi senpai-tachi, what's wrong? Why is everybody looking at me ?" he asked, dazed as his elders told him what just happened.

* * *

As she walked inside her home, Lina sighed. " _What a strange day,"_ she though. During all the afternoon, she received glares and disdain from her classmates. Zelgadis had send her a text message, explaining what had happened during lunch but she just schrugged.  
"What if I'm dating a thrid year, seriously ?" she talked to herself, but someone was behind her and grinned.  
"Nee-chan, who are you dating ? Who are you dating ?" Phibrizzio asked his sister as he glomped her.

As Lina explained what had happened at lunch, and what Zelgadis had told her, the whole family laughed.  
"How can they be so stupid? It's not because she's talking to a guy that she's dating him, right ?" Gourry asked, Sylphiel aswered, "Kids can be like that sometimes, Gourry-sama."  
Luna just looked away, hiding her amusement, and Grav scrowled, "That's why I didn't want them to go to school, to avoid all that drama."  
"By the way, did you find your presents, Lina-chan ?" her grandma asked Lina, who answered, "Yes, and I need your help, Sylphiel and Granma"..

* * *

The following day, Lina came to school tired. She yawned all day, which made the teachers angry of course, and the other students couldn't stop their whispers. She spent the rest of the day, thinking about how she would give the presents, without being noticed by her classmates. Last thing she needed was another drama.  
" _Maybe, I should just put them in their lockers,_ " she though, when she noticed something... or rather someone in the trees. Pretending to be sick, she left the classroom and joined her younger brother.  
"Phibz, what are you doing here ?" She asked.  
'Luna-neechan told me to come help you," Phibrizzio answered, smiling, "She told me to come with you, to your friends' classroom. Like that, people won't gossip about you, if I'm the one giving the presents. Plus it's kinda my fault if you have to apologize to them."

So, during lunch break, Phibrizzio joined his sister and together they walked toward Fuji Yuuta's class. Both walked toward his seat, where he was chatting with his friends.  
"Hi Yuuta-san," she said smiling shyly, "I have something for you, well, Phibrizzio have something for you. "  
"Hi, Yuuta-nichan, here is something for you. Lina made it for you," He said, pointing at his now blushing sister.  
"Well, I had help, anyway, someone told me you loved cakes, and strawberries, so here is a strawberry short cake," Lina said looking a bit away, before quickling handling the box, "Ah, I have something for your brother, got to go Yuuta-san.. bye... " she said quickly, still blushing.

Both siblings left a shocked Fuji Yuuta, muttering a "thank you" and blushing slightly as his friends teased him.

" _That was easy, but now comes the hard part,_ » though Lina, holding her brother's hand, and heading toward the photography room.  
"I knew I'd find you here, Fuji-senpai. Here is a present, to thank you for what you did," she said shyly, looking away.  
"Ah Lina-san, what is it ?" asked an amused Fuji.  
Phibrizzio looked at him and laughed, "Lina-neechan made a Tarte Tatin. "  
"Phibz, ahhh !" Lina poked him slightly on his shoulder, "Anyway, Fuji-senpai, I heard you loved apples so I made this Tatin, with extra help of course. Hopefully you'll like it. "  
"Thank you Lina-san. And I'll thank Inui too, as he's probably the one who gave you that info." Fuji said smiling.  
"Anyway, we have to go, " Lina said as she grabbed her brother's hand. "I have to take him back home. "

As Lina and Phibrizzio walked toward their home, she received a text message "Thank you. The tatin and the shortcake are really good"... she read. Smiling and feeling really happy that she had help from two of the best cooks in Japan.


	10. Chapter 10

**PRINCE OF TENNIS / SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own POT or Slayers...

* * *

Ann Tachibana was not the kind of girl that would day dream about boys, but today was not a normal day. So, here she was, laying on her bed, thinking about things that happened many years ago.

 _FLASHBACK  
_ _"Wait a minute! What have you been doing until now?" Ann asked  
Kirihara chuckled, "You again? Don't tell me you're going to watch me day and night?" he walked and passed her.  
Ann turned to look at him, "Wait. Answer me!"  
Kirihara stopped, without looking at her, "I was self-training"  
"If you hurt someone during that camp, I'll never forgive you"  
"What do you mean?" Kirihara was starting to get pissed, still not facing her.  
"Onii-chan, Fuji-san, and then? Who is going to be your next target?" Ann said, clenching her fist  
That made Kirihara turn to face her and he yelled, "Stop with that! I'm not the same anymore, I changed" then his faced changed and he added, turning to face her, "I know that you idolize your brother, but like that, it's disgusting."  
Looking at the ground, Ann muttered, "if you didn't hurt him, onii-chan would be here too."  
Kirihara just chuckled, "I'm sorry that your brother is not here then." He stopped and said, "Ah yes, apparently your brother was one of the best players in Kyushu, right? When you'll see him again, tell him that it makes me laugh that a pitiable like him had that title."  
That hit a nerve. Clenching her fist, she ran to him and slapped him but he falled down the stairs as he tried to he dodge the slap. And when she heard Horio's voice, she ran away._  
 _END FLASHBACK_

Her phone broke her reverie. "Lina-chan . How are you doing ? Ah Tomorrow ? Alright, let's spend the day tomorrow at your place." Ann quickly put aside her phone and closed her eyes, trying to think about other things.

* * *

"Ann-sama* ! You're here !" Came the voice of Sylphiel. She really liked Ann Tachibana, sweet girl but with guts. She loved to take care of her and Lina and though of her as a sister. So when Lina told her she was coming to their place, she had decided to stay all night up to prepare all the dishes Ann loved.  
Ann hugged back Sylphiel and entered the house, and heard Lina approaching them.  
"Lina-sama*, Ann-sama, let's go inside the living room," Sylphiel told the girls leading them toward the dining table full of cakes.

"So, what have you been up to ? I only see you at lunch break and we don't have that much time to talk" Lina asked as she took a bite from one of the cupcakes.  
"Ah, you know, classic, school, tennis, school, tennis, and taking care of my brother of course," Ann said grinning a bit, "How about you ? Momoshiro-kun told me something happened with some of your classmates ?" Ann asked a bit worried  
So Lina told her everything. Phibrizzio's disappearance, how she met with the Fuji brothers and how she was mean to them, how they helped her and how she thank them with cakes. And of course, how people in her class though she was dating a 3rd year and thus cheating on Momoshiro. "Can you imagine that?" Lina asked getting angry. "It's like I can't talk to anyone in here."

Ann laughed a bit and nodded, "I had the same thing, but choose not to care about it."

* * *

Sylphiel was drinking some coffee when she though about something, "So Ann-sama, how is Kippei-sama ? Still over protective ? I remember that in Kyuushuu you couldn't even talk to a boy without him getting angry." Sylphiel smiled foundly at the memory, before adding, "He must go crazy with all the boys around you now."  
Ann and Lina nearly chocked on their cakes. So Ann started talking about her male friends, "First one to confess was Kamio-kun. He's really nice and sweet. He asked me on a date but I never got to reply because he didn't wait for my answer and appologize" Ann said, sighing.  
"So this Kamio-san was just scared that you'd reject him, right ?" Sylphiel said, then Lina said "Or he was scared by Kippei's reaction, wasn't he ?"

Ann just nodded, feeling a bit relieved. Maybe that was what she needed, someone to talk about her problems without thinking about it twice.  
"So how about Momoshiro? Did he asked you out already ? " Lina asked.  
Ann shook her head and said, "Not really, we've been on a tennis date but I never felt anything more than friendship. "  
Lina chuckled at this and added, "He's not really boyfriend material, Sylphiel. Really nice, funny, but nothing much, right ?" To that, Ann just nodded.

"So what about that Kirihara guy ? " Sylphiel asked pouring the girls another cup of tea, "Lina-sama told me you met him at the mall a while ago," she explained.  
Lina laughed at this and added, "He's not nice, not funny but he's hot. "  
"Hot ? Kirihara Akaya ? No no no ! He's not. He's just an arrogant, immature, crazy bastard." Ann said getting mad, "See, I'm getting mad just by talking about him".  
Lina grinned poking her friend's shoulder, "Looks like someone has a crush. Come on, he injured Kippei but that was years ago, no ?"

"Alright, alright. How about you Lina-sama? you always talk to us about your friends or classmates but no boyfriend yet ?" Sylphiel asked. Lina just shooked her head, so Sylphiel continued, "Of course, if you do get a boyfriend, Gourry-sama is going to kill him. Or your dad. Or Luna-sama... Even Zelgadis-sama might do something to him."  
"Actually " Ann said smirking, pay back time, "What about Fuji Yuuta-kun ? You guys are close, no ?"  
"WHAT ?" Lina yelled. " No no no, we're just friends.. And I don't even think we're friends,more like accaintances. "  
"I think he might like Lina," Ann told Sylphiel. "He's really nice and good looking too... well, aside that brother complex he has. But I can understand him about that... Anyway, l think he might like you cause last time I saw him at the tennis court and he was looking for you. He asked me if you were going to come and I could see the disapointment in his eyes when I answered no. "  
Sylphiel beamed, "How cute" while Lina just said, "No, he was probably looking for me to thank me for the cake I made, nothing serious."

A voice from behind intereptued them, "My, my, things are getting interesting here ", and then, turning to the guest, "Ann-chan ! Come here my little angel " Lina's grandma came to hug had known her all her life and was really happy to see her again.

* * *

Ann spent the rest of the day with Lina and her family. She really had fun but wondered if Lina and Sylphiel were right. Maybe she should forgive Kirihara. Her own brother did so, why couldn't she do the same ? She wondered on her way home.

"Tadaima, Nii-san," Ann said happily as she opened the door. "What is for dinner tonight ? Something light, please ?"  
Tachibana Kippei walked over his sister, "How was your day, Ann ? I made fish soup. I'm sure you already had too much to eat."

"Sounds great, Nii-san, " Ann beamed.

* * *

* Sylphiel uses "-sama", an honorific form.


	11. Chapter 11

**PRINCE OF TENNIS / SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own POT or Slayers...

* * *

This morning, Lina had woken up late for school. Zelgadis had to leave really early as he had school duties, and Sylphiel tried hard but couldn't wake her up. Running toward her class, she apologized to the teacher and sat down at her seat.  
After two hours trying to understand the math teacher, Lina sighed. The girl sitting next to her turned to her and asked, "So, are you ready for the Parents-teachers meeting ?"  
That made Lina coughed, "What ?"  
So the girl explained everything, that parents will be coming to their school and talk with their head teacher.

"The teachers have been talking about it for weeks," Momoshiro said, standing next to Lina.  
"Really? I never listen to them so... I guess I will just tell the teacher my dad can't come." Lina replied, happy with her plan.  
"But, Lina-san, it's mandatory."

As soon as the bell rang, Lina ran to Zelgadis' class, "Zel," She said, running toward him, « did you know about that teacher/parent thing?"  
Zel just looked at her, "Yes, I heard about it. Everybody has to go though it. Dad already said he'll come."  
"You mean he knows ! Ahhh ! I'm so dead ! But better him than Luna," Lina gasped.  
Zel shook his head and said, raising his eyebrows, " I think I heard she was coming too. She wanted to check how were things for us. "  
Lina just left, muterring, "no no no no no. I'm so dead. "

Oishii and Tezuka, who were talking about tennis, just stopped to look at the scene. When Lina left, they walked over Zelgadis.  
"Isn't she's overreacting ?" Oishii said, worried by Lina's reaction. Tezuka just stood up quietly, "Is she going to be ok ?"  
Zelgadis just shrugged, "Our dad looks scary, but he doesn't really care. Our sister is kinda scary and wants us to be perfect."  
"But your sister has good grades, no ? Oishii inquired.  
"Yes, I'm not concerned about her grades but her behaviour in class." Zelgadis just stood up, leaving the class to make a phone call.

* * *

The D day came really fast. Luna and Garv were standing in front of the schools' gate. "Nothing changed at all," he said, smiling foundly at the memory. He used to go to that school and that's were he met his wife.  
"Should we check the tennis courts, first ?" Luna asked her father, cutting his thoughs.  
"Sure," he replied, "after all, Zelgadis spends a lot of time there." So together they walked toward the tennis courts, where some tennis guys were playing and training.  
As they arrived at a corner, they bumped into two tennis players, who just walked away, quickly apologizing.  
"Boys," came Garv's harsh voice, "Next time be careful," he sneers, scaring the two boys, throwing at them one of the tennis balls they lost, and hitting one of them.

Luna and Garv were going to walk away when they heard a voice behind them, "Tche, I beleive they apologized," said Echizen to him, standing next to his senpai, Kikumaru Eiji, who just wondered who were this scary people.  
Luna looked at the boys, "They barged into us, they should make a sincere apologie, now move out of our way Kid," she walked bumping her shoulders into Ryoma's and making him fall.  
Garv was just walking away, mumbling something about stupid kids, " Luna," he ordered, "let's go, we have meeting to attend."  
Luna just followed her father, glaring at the boys.

Kikumaru couldn't beleive what just happened. Who were this guys? The woman was really scary and the guy had a monstruous aura.  
As he helped Ryoma up, he asked, "Are you ok, Ochibi ?"  
Ryoma just shrugged, looking at the weird duo.  
"Ochibiiiii ! You scared me. I though she was going to kill you right here." Kikumaru said.  
" I'm okay, Kikumaru-senpai ". Ryoma said, heading toward the tennis courts.

For an hour, Kikumaru told the whole tennis club about the scary people that were here.  
"I saw them," one of the tennis players, that bumped into them, said. "So scary"  
"What happened?" Tezuka's cold voice could be heard, next to him stood Oishii, "Echizen ? Kikumaru ?"  
So Kikumaru told them how a weird couple came and threw a ball at one of the first years.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garv and Luna were waiting for their turn, sending glares to whoever'd look at them. When their turn came, they were joined by Lina.  
"So," the teacher said, looking a bit scared by the pair, "you are Lina's father and her sister, right ? "  
"Yes," said Garv curtly, "Otherwise we won't be here... So how is my daughter doing ?"  
The teacher took a look at Lina and sighed, « _This is going to be hard today_ , » he though. Then he looked at the father and said, « Lina is doing a great job, she's one of the best students here, however, she seems to be lacking in maths," he stuttered at the end.  
Garv looked at his youger daughter, "Maths ? Really ? Don't you know how to count Lina ?"  
Lina just nodded and send a glare at her sister, who looked okay.

"So, what should we do about that ?" Luna asked.  
"I think she might need someone that could tutor her. Or I can ask her maths ' teacher to give her other exercices, but she will still need help." The teacher proposed.  
Garv seemed to think about it, and asked, "And do you know where we could find people that could tutor her ? Her brother is not that patient so I don't think it's going to be a good idea. »  
Lina sighed and said, " I'll look for one myself, I'm sure I can someone."  
"There is something else I need to tell you, Lina has been really late sometimes. Plus she tends to not listen to the teachers, and... " the teacher explained but got interupted.  
"So, you're just telling us that she won't behave properly," Luna said, glaring at her younger sister who just cringed. "Why don't you punish her ? Or force her and make her listen to you ?"  
Garv added getting a bit angry, "This is ridiculous, you are the adults here, if you can't make them listen, it's not our problem."  
Luna stood up and motionned her sister to do as well, "We will be talking about this at home, don't worry, she'll be listening from now." Then Garv stood up, shaking the teacher's hand and said, "But this should be your job, Sir."  
With that, the trio left the teacher, still shocked by the scene. "What a weird bunch, " he muttered before leaving the room.  
Lina was having an hard time, both her father and sister had walked off toward another part of the school, just saying that they'll be talking about it at home.

"I can't beleive them. It's their job to make the kids listen. A slap and bam, the student will be more obedient" Garv growled.  
Luna just looked at him, saying nothing, when she noticed Zelgadis, "Zelgadis, Kippei " she called her brother and his friend. Garv patted Kippei's shoulder, "How are you doing, son ? You can stop at our place whenever you want" Luna just nodded and watched as Zelgadis walked toward them, with four other guys. "Dad, Luna-neesama, these are my classmates and teammates from the tennis club. Oishii-san , Fuji-san and Tezuka-san," he introduced them.  
The three tennis players just said, "Nice to meet you," feeling a weird aura from both adults.

"Ah ! " Luna said looking at the guy called Fuji, "You're the Tarte Tatin guy, right ?" Fuji just nodded, not knowing what to say.  
Garv raised an eyebrow and muttered something, then turning to Zelgadis, he said, "Did you know your sister sucked at maths ? Really ? Maths ? Like counting and all that kind of crap. You're going to find her a tutor. "  
Luna just nodded, agreeing with her father, and turned to face the door, "Let's go Zelgadis, it's our turn."  
With that, they left the three tennis players.

* * *

Half an hour later, the three siblings left the classroom.  
"Alright Zelgadis, your grades are great but you heard the teacher, you shouldn't be condescending and you must behave." Garv told his son.  
"Right, dad, but it's not my fault the teachers are so stupid in here," he muttered.  
Luna just grinned at him and said, "You're a genious, we know that, but there will always be someone smarter than you".  
Zelgadis nodded and walked them back toward the school's gate.  
Before leaving, Garv just told him, " I want you to go to the library with Lina, try to see if she can borrow books or something for her maths troubles. See you at home Zelgadis. "  
With that, they left him. Luna just schrugged, talking to her father about Lina and Zelgadis. "I don't know if it was such a good idea …but ever since they've been going to school, they look happier, don't you think so Dad ?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelgadis sent Lina a text message. "Meet me in the library, ASAP". As she read it, she knew she was in a deep problem and walked over to the library.  
As she spot a table and put her things on it, she searched the maths text books. Carrying four of them, she dropped them on the table and sat down, feeling a bit sick. Lina sat down and opened the first book.

Rubbing her eyes, she banged her head on the table. "There is no way I'm going to understand all of that my myself" she whispered.  
"Lina-san, are you ok ?", her eyes opened to meet Fuji Yuuta's, a bit amused by the situation, but a bit worried too. Then she noticed he had tons of english text books.  
"Did you have a lecture about how you have to study more the things you're bad at ? » She asked, grinning a bit at him.  
"That's right, Lina-san, my mother nearly kicked my ass when the teacher told her I was really bad at english and that I needed to work on it. But... I can't.. I don't understand anything", he said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"That's really bad, but I think my dad was the worst. At least your mom didn't yell at the teacher, saying that it is not the parent's problem if teachers can't make student listen." she said.  
"True, true.. "he agreed, and looking at her books, he added, "You know, I can totally help you out, if you want... Not to brag but I'm pretty good at maths."  
"Ah ! Yuuta-san . My lifesaver !" She beamed at him. "And I could help you with your english. I used to live abroad for a year. So I can help you."  
Yuuta nodded happily, it'll be going to be much more easier like that.

As they were making an high-five, someone approached them. "Hey lovers. How are you doing ?"  
"Momoshiro-san" Lina blushed a bit, same for Yuuta. Lina added, "We were talking about how we could tutor eachother in maths and english".  
"Really ?" Momoshiro said, before thinking about it. "Would you help me too ?I can help in maths, but I'm really bad at english and social studies." he said rubbing the back of his head, hoping they'll include them in their tutoring circle.  
Yuuta looked at Lina who was just thinking about what Momoshiro said, "I know someone that could help you with that, if that's ok with you guys, of course. She might need extra her with science stuff too."  
Both guys looked at each other, "She ?"  
"Ann Tachibana" Lina said grinning.


	12. Chapter 12

**PRINCE OF TENNIS / SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own POT or Slayers...

* * *

Yuuta and Momoshiro were standing in front of a huge gate.  
"Tell me why we're here again, Yuuta-san" Momoshiro gulped.

 _Flashback  
_ It was the day after the parents/teachers meetings. Lina met with Yuuta in the school and told him, "Yuuta-san, do you think we could study elsewhere than the library ? I'm scared we might be too loud. "  
Yuuta looked at her and nodded, "True, with Momoshiro-san and Ann-san, we need to be able to talk," but as he though about it, he added, « but where should we do it then ? School is closed on saturdays."  
Lina grinned, looking at him, "I talked with Ann-chan and we though about going to my place. It's big, nobody is hardly here and we won't be bothered by he noise we'll make."  
Yuuta smiled at her and nodded, "Sounds great, please tell Momoshiro then, since he's in your class."  
"Alright, Yuuta-san, let's meet at 10AM then, it's a date" and with that Lina left a blushing Yuuta.  
 _End flashback_

The two boys were just going to ring the bell when someone opened the door. A long black haired girl, who was smiling brightly, "Please come in, you must be Fuji Yuuta-sama and Momoshiro Takeshi-sama, right?" The woman bowed at them, always smiling.  
As they followed her, she said, "Lina-sama and Ann-sama will join you quickly, please follow me," Sylphiel eyed both boys as they were removing their shoes. They all walked toward Lina's bedroom. "I'll go get them right now, please wait," and with that she left.  
The boys scrutinized the bedroom. Big red walls, lots of dragons, swords, books and lots of pictures.  
Momoshiro glanced at the pictures and found one of Lina and Ann when they were kids, while Yuuta looked at the dragons. " _She really loves dragons"_ he though. But then, it was the first time he entered a girl's bedroom, so wasn't sure of what to expect.

* * *

After five long minutes of waiting, Lina and Ann entered the bedroom with Sylphiel. "Momoshiro-kun, Yuuta-kun," Ann greated them, smiling.  
Lina was just talking with Sylphiel and greeted them too. "Hello guydid you find easily?" she asked the boys who just nodded.  
"Momoshiro-sama, Fuji-sama, do you want something to drink ? What about you Lina-sama and Ann-sama ?" Sylphiel asked.  
Both girls just said,"Lemonade, let's have some lemonade, yours is so good." Ann said.  
With that, Sylphiel left and walked back in with four glasses of lemonade, "I'll leave you four alone then, please work hard," she bowed.

Momoshiro and Yuuta just stared at the woman. "Is she always like that ?" Yuuta asked.  
Lina just grinned and said, "You will get used to it. She's been living with us for years but still call me Lina-sama... I tried to tell her but she wouldn't stop," she sighed.  
Momoshiro sat next to Ann "So, why were you girl late, Tachibana's imouto* ?" he asked, knowing it will annoy her.  
Ann looked at him, "Ahhhh ! My name is Ann, not Tachibana's imouto ! Grrr Momoshiro-kun."  
Lina and Yuuta just watched the weird pair. To them, it was obvious that Momoshiro was pretty infatuated with Ann. But they both knew that she didn't really feel the same about him.  
Lina broke the silence, "Sorry, we were playing darts and lost track of time," she apologized.  
"Darts ?" asked Yuuta, "Cool."

Two hours after, 2 hours of intensive studying, the four of them just couldn't think about maths or science so they decided to take a break, talking about things, when they heard someone knocking on the door, "Lina-sama, lunch is ready. Will Momoshiro-sama and Fuji-sama stay with us ?"  
Lina looked at the boys who just rubbed the back of their heads, not knowing what to say, so she send a knowing glance at Ann, who just nodded, and answered for them, "Yes, they will stay here, thanks Sylphiel, we will be here in a minute ."  
Yuuta was the first to talk, "I don't want to intrude."  
But Ann just grabbed his arm and left the room, "Come on, you won't be intruding, if Sylphiel thinks you're worthy her food, then you just have to stay."  
Momoshiro and Lina followed them, before Lina said, "True, you wouldn't be here if she didn't want you to stay. And then we'll study english"

* * *

The four of them entered the huge dining room, "You must be Fuji Yuuta and Momoshiro Takeshi" a cold voice greeted them.  
The boys just looked at the huge red haired man, who just kept on talking, "I'm Lina's father, nice to meet you. I think you already know my son Phibrizzio, and this is Luna, my older daughter and Gourry, my driver." He motioned to a man and a woman.  
The man who had really long blond hair, just smiled brightly at them. On the contrary, the woman, just sent them glares.  
"My, my, Garv, don't scare them, they seem to be sweet boys," an old woman walked to them, smiling, "I'm Lina's and Zelgadis' grand mother, pleased to meet you."  
The boys shared a look and bowed slightly.

After everybody sat down and started to eat, things were starting to relax. Garv drank a beer and asked the students if they'd want some, they replied no which he didn't understood, but then laughed about how nowadays kids were so protected from everything that'd give them. Then Aqua, the grand mother, told stories about Kippei, Lina, Zelgadis and Ann when they lived in Kyushu. They used to live right next to each other so they really grew up together. When Sylphiel brought the food, Momoshiro and Yuuta were surprised, they had made their favorite foods, pumpkin curry as one of the dishes and very berry coco parfait and pie for.  
As they were going to eat desserts, two new people came inside the dining-room, Zelgadis and Valgarv, "Hi. The star of the family arrived", Valgarv grinned. Zelgadis just nodded, greeting the boys. "Ann-chan, you're still so pretty," Valgarv winked at Ann, who just blushed. Then, as he leaned toward her face, he kissed her check and left the poor girl in shock and a jealous Momoshiro.  
Lina just cough a bit and said, "This is my brother, Valgarv, he's a dick, don't mind him" Lina just send him glares. And Valgarv replied with his middle  
Zelgadis added, sighing, " He's a musician and tends to think he owns the world. He and Lina never got along. I never got along with him either."  
"As if I'd be friend with that pig," Lina muttered.

Ann just looked at the floor, still flustered from that kiss, so, to change subjects, she asked, "So, aren't you exited to go to Kyoto with our school ? That's great.  
Lina nodded, and Momoshiro said, "It'll be fun"  
Luna, always glaring, said, "I hope you will all behave, Lina, Zelgadis, we didn't want you to go, but we though about it and somebody advised us to allow you to go," she said, looking at her  
"Of course, Onee-sama," both said, happy to go to Kyoto with their friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**PRINCE OF TENNIS / SLAYERS**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own POT or Slayers...

* * *

The trip to Kyoto finally arrived. Students were gathered by class and each class had a bus, so Ann and Lina couldn't sit next to each-other. Lina sat next to Momoshiro, and both quickly felt asleep, making the rest of the class laugh at.  
As they arrived in Kyoto, the buses parked in front of the school that'd help them get around, and all the student gathered inside an auditor

"Good morning, students from Seigaku High. I'm Hiroyuki Sasabe, the head of Kyoto High. We are happy to have you here and hope we will all learn from that experience," the director of Kyoto High greeted the students. Then he started explaining about the things the students will do..."To help me with that, a top student will come with you, and each class will be helped by one of your top student. He or she will show your around our wonderfull city."  
His speech was cut by a giggle and everybody turned to look at a blond girl, who was talking with a light haired guy. Principal Sasabe coughed and continued his speech, telling the students that the class president and vice president will now talk to them.

Everybody stared, as the same couple as before walked over to the mic. The boy took the mic and introduced himself, "Hello, students from Seigaku High, I'm Mikuro Yakushimaru, and I'm the president of the student council. I will help you guys around. If you have any problem, don't hesitate to ask me. Our job is to help out your teachers..."  
Behind him, the girl snickered, "It's not like we had a choice on that matter"...  
Mikuro just glared at the girl and introduced the rest of the students helpers. "And last but not the least, our Mai Kujaku, vice-president of the student council." Mai just waved, not really caring about his speech.  
Among the students of Seigaku, a few of them snickered at the antic of the woman.

At the end of the day, the principal organized a small gathering, with drinks and snacks, to welcome the students from Seigaku.  
Mai Kujaku*, who was surronded by some girls, soon excused herself. A she walked, she felt somebody behind her touched her shoulder, "Mai. Do you have to be like that?  
"Lina!" Mai turned at the voice, "I'm so glad to see you. Did you receive my message?"  
Lina nodded and said, "yes yes I did. I have your things," she said, motionning to her bags. Then Ann arrived near them and pulled Mai in a beag hug, "Mai-chan, how are you ? It's been so long."  
Mai smiled at the brunette, "Ann, look at you. You're georgeous. Kippei must be so mad, with all the guys that must chase you."

* * *

As the girls walked around to grab some punch, they bumped into someone, Zelgadis, followed by tennis team members. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice Mai. But his friends did and checked her out. "Zel, had you told me you had that such good looking friends, I'd have enrolled at Seigaku High," she said lowly, her voice teasing him. Both were chatting, totally unaware of the stares from other students.  
"Whaou... Is that his girlfriend? She's so hot," some of them wondered.

Mai stepped up, looking at the flustered boys, then grinning, she nudged Zlegadis. Ann and Lina just wanted to burst out laughting, both amused by the scene in front of them. "Come on, aren't you going to introduce me, Zel-kun," Mai said, her arm around him. Zel shrugged, introducing eveybody from the tennis club, and then introduced Mai, "Top class representative, class president, president of the dance club, and too smart for her own," he muttered the last part.  
When he said that his friends were from the tennis club, nobody noticed the face she made.

Luckily for her, someone interrupted them: "Mai sama, I'm so sorry to bother you, but you're needed. Chris-sensei wants to see you, he said that you need to get ready, Alfonso-kun is already in place." some girl said, before leaving. Mai kissed Zel's cheek and left the group, waving at them.

Lina and Ann exchanged glances with Zel, who just schrugged.  
"Why didn't you tell us about your gorgeous girlfriend, Zel?", "Zel, you dog, she's so hot," some teammates said.  
Kippei who saw everything tried not to laugh, and was going to explain something, when he got interupted.

"Alright, to end this small party, our dance club is going to show their latest dance. Please applaude our very own salsa trio, Chris-sensei, Alfonso and Mai."  
Ann looked at her friend, Mai was dancing awesomely with two boys, "Lina, did you know ?"  
Lina grinned, "Yes, she told me that she trained with her teacher and a transfert student, but I wasn't expecting that," she said as she watched Mai dancing, dressed with a short two pieces golden dress, most of the boys were drooling, "Zelgadis, you're so lucky" someone said, "She got some moves," another one added.  
"Jeeze guys, will you quit it ? That's our cousin," Lina said, as she bursted out laughting, along with Ann and Kippei.

* * *

* Kujaku Mai is from Yu-gi-oh. In this story, she's Lina's cousin.


End file.
